User blog:Starrocks923/LEGO Minifigures Online Buy-to-Play Conversion
Greetings, residents of LEGO Minifigures Online! This summer, LEGO Minifigures Online will be released as a buy-to-play game on the PC, Mac, Linux and select iOS and Android devices. That means the game you are playing will move from the current free-to-play model over to a buy-to-play model, and that players will purchase the game upfront before playing the game. As a result, memberships will be phased out and in-game content and gameplay restrictions related to memberships will be removed. What does that mean for existing players? Take a look at the list of frequently asked questions (FAQ) below to learn more: Q: Why are you making the game buy-to-play? A: During the initial run of the PC version of the game, we have collected player data and feedback, and have used this to make informed decisions about the continued development of the game. The buy-to-play business model will allow us to present a more fun and engaging gaming experience that we believe will resonate better with the target audience, thus we believe that the buy-to-play business model will be more commercially viable for LEGO Minifigures Online than the free-to-play business model. Q: Are there any changes being made to the game for this transition? A: Many aspects of the game are receiving a significant overhaul that will coincide with the release of the buy-to-play game this summer. Several enhancements and additions are being made across the board. For example, we are implementing a strong narrative, with a voiced storyteller guiding players through the game and the different worlds using cinematics and scripted events. We are also implementing unique gameplay events in the different locations that will make the worlds come even more alive, and much more. Q: I am an existing player, what will happen to me? A: If you have previously spent money on memberships or other in-game benefits, your copy of LEGO Minifigures Online will be upgraded to the full “purchased” version of the game. If you would rather have a refund,please contact Customer Service. Q: What if I haven't spent any money in the game before? A: If that's the case, you will need to purchase the game before you can continue playing once the buy-to-play version launches this summer. You will be provided with more information as we get closer to that launch. Q: Will I have to start over or will my progress be saved? A: As long as you use the same LEGO ID, all your progress will be saved and you can pick up right where you left off. Q: Do I need to purchase the game separately on each platform? A: The PC/Mac/Linux version can be purchased on the game's official website or through Steam, while the Android and iOS versions will be available as separate purchases through Google Play and the App Store respectively. Other distribution channels may also become available. Q: We are several people playing the game at my house, so we need to buy separate copies for everyone? A: No, we are adding support for multiple “characters” per install. Q: Will there be any free areas or limited trial areas? A: No, players will need to buy the client in order to play the game. Q: What about Diamonds? A: Diamonds will also be removed. Any diamonds you have left when the game launches as buy-to-play, will be convered to stars. Q: When are these changes happening? A: The buy-to-play conversion will happen this summer. A concrete date will be announced later. Source:http://www.playminifigures.com/en/news/important-information-all-players Category:Blog posts Category:News